Of Yin and Yang
by Glasses
Summary: Touya struggles to deal with the loss of his powers, while working out issues of where exactly Yue fits into his relationship with Yukito. When a walk in the park brings out Yukito's other form relationship issues unexpectedly bubble to the surface.[yaoi]
1. A walk in the park

"I'm really sorry Touya I didn't realize how late it was." Yukito stated for the third time as he walked along side the dark haired boy.  
  
"And for the third time, I told you not to worry about it Yuki, besides you didn't even ask me to wait for you." Realizing that Yukito wasn't going to stop apologizing, he grabbed the boy around the shoulders in a half hug as they walked together, and Yukito finally fell into content silence.  
  
Yukito had been practicing on the archery courts. He had a tournament coming up and had been wanting to get in some extra hours of practice after school. It had been completely by chance that Touya had come across Yukito there that evening.  
  
Touya had come back to school to pick up a text book he had left in his locker, when his ear caught the tell tale sound of a twanging bow string and the fwap of an arrow hitting it's target. Walking up to the fence that surrounded the court, Touya stood transfixed as Yukito methodically shot arrow after arrow into the target.  
  
The fact was, although originally, he had kept silent so as not to interrupt Yukito's concentration, Touya had become so entranced in watching he hadn't realized how late it was until Yukito had stopped shooting and noticed him standing there.  
  
After Yukito had packed away his equipment and changed it was fully dark, and Touya had no intention of letting Yuki walk home by himself. So the couple found themselves strolling under the dim path lights of the park. Touya couldn't help but feel strange, he had always been able to sense the energies in the park, and the presence of the spirits that dwelled there. Now that he had given his powers over to Yue the place was still to his senses. Yukito was however looking around avidly, seeming uneasy.  
  
"Yuki is everything all right? Do you see something?" Touya asked with concern.  
  
"What? oh no it's nothing.... really." Yukito waved his hands about as if fanning away his friends concern, but as the two walked through the darkness of the trees Yukito seemed to be growing more wary of something. The change in his friends light hearted personality was somewhat of a shock.  
  
"Yuki?" Touya inquired as his friend paced out in front of him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Suddenly there was a quick flash of light and the flutter of white wings, and then Yue was there his eyes scanning the darkness.  
  
"I don't know... but YOU should not be here" As he spoke the darkness around them seemed to grow, the sound of whispers, and was it someone crying? or is it just the wind? what ever it was the sound surrounded them a moment then Yue had him by the hand and was pulling him along the path.  
  
"Dark ones." Yue muttered as he relentlessly pulled Touya through the trees.  
  
"Yue... what is going on?" Touya exclaimed as the angelic guardian backed up a few paces and turned toward another branch of the path.  
  
"You can't see them?" Yue asked. "Right, of course you can't." Yue started down another branch of the path, when A tug that caused his head to snap back forcing him to turn around, to see a not so thrilled Touya with the end of Yue's long pony tail in his grasp.  
  
"You didn't answer my question Yue, what is going on?"  
  
Authors Note:  
  
----- This is my second story, I'm a little nervous writing a story with multiple chapters. I know my first story "The Kiss" was much to short _' but I'm having a hard time making "Of Yin and Yang" meet my standards, Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my first story, I hadn't intended to write any other stories for fanfiction.net seeing as how "The Kiss" was an accident that just ended up being typed out during a nasty bout of insomnia as a way to kill an hour, but since people asked for another story, here it is and I hope you like it. Stick with me on this and I will try and get new chapters up within a reasonable amount of time. Many Thanks, Glasses 0-0 


	2. The feathers in the way

Touya looked down at his hand that had grasped Yue's silken white hair.  
  
"Sorry" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, but I wasn't sure how else to get your attention.  
  
Yue was now walking toward him with a look that could have burnt a hole through six inch steel. The guardian walked right up to Touya his face inches away he radiated a sense of power that even Touya could feel.  
  
"We need to leave this place now." A smirk glinted across his face a moment "Or would you prefer I carry you?" Touya stunned by Yue's behavior, stood silent, however Yue wasn't about to stand around and let him ponder the question. Once again he grasped the boy firmly by the hand, and hauled him down the path.  
  
Eventually the two emerged from the forest. At which point Yue turned back around to stare at the trees. Drooping his hold on Touya's hand.  
  
"Now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Touya asked his tone more than a little irritated.  
  
"This is a matter better discussed with your sister." Yue said his voice cold.  
  
"Oh, so now that you have my power you don't feel the need to inform me of what's going on, is that it?" Touya asked pinning Yue against a tree, his hand firmly on the tree beside Yue's head, leaning forward until he himself was inches from Yue. Yue looked back at him with wide eyes, seeming rather upset by Touya's reaction.  
  
"Touya that is not what I meant." Yue shouted. Touya glared at him, but he couldn't hold the glare for long, dropping his eyes to the ground and withdrawing his hand from where it was resting on the tree, he turned back to stare into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"Touya, you already know that this park is full of spirits, some are friendly, some are simply lost and others are harmful. For some reason the spirits are acting particularly malicious, and the energies that you and I posses were enough to stir them to the offensive. I need to talk to Sakura so that we can find out why.... where are you going?"  
  
Touya was heading back in the direction of the forest, when Yue's wing shot out in front of him preventing him from going any further.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Yue exclaimed, "Do you think that I would have bothered to haul you out of there if you hadn't been in danger?"  
  
"I want to help them, the spirits, to move on, they need help." Touya said seeming rather desperate, trying to shove away the wall of white feathers that blocked his path.  
  
"Touya?" Yue said almost gently "You can't help them anymore."  
  
"Well I won't know until I try." He replied shoving past Yue. Yue simply walled him in with his wings, Touya found himself surrounded by white feathers facing the cold blue eyes of the guardian.  
  
"Touya, I'm sorry you can't help them, you can't even see them." Yue clapped Touya on the shoulder and dropped his wings down no longer imprisoning Touya in an arch of feathers. Touya stood looking rather indecisive about what to do next.  
  
"Come." Yue said. "I'll walk you home."  
  
Touya frowned. "I thought I was the one walking you home, besides you can't exactly walk around like that."  
  
"I need to speak with your sister, and I don't want anything following us." Yue flapped his wings once which disappeared. "There problem solved."  
  
"Now you just look like a bad stereotype." Touya muttered as he strode up beside Yue. The two walked silently toward the park exit. Touya went to put his arm around Yue, but hesitated, unsure of how his partner's alter ego would react to the touch. Then again he wouldn't know until he attempted it.  
  
Authors note:  
  
hummm... so I guess that is chapter two. Well I'm really glad I got some reviews on my first chapter. If anyone is interested in reading a finished Touya and Yukito fan fic by me then check out my other story "The Kiss". Until then if you are waiting for the story to heat up and that R rating I put up to kick in, you're just going to have to stay tuned. I know I'm bad.... but I haven't exactly got the rest of the story the way I want it. Hope you stick with me anyway and I do promise things will heat up, I just can't say when, but Touya seems to be making a move now so we'll just have to see where it goes eh? Many thanks always to readers and reviewers alike. 0-0 


	3. The things that went unsaid

Not one to be awkward, Touya slid his arm around Yue's waist. Yue turned to glare at him, but the glare seemed rather insincere and other than that Yue made no objection to being held, but he did fix his eyes on the sidewalk so that his hair covered his face and Touya could not read his expression.  
  
The two walked silently until they reached Touya's house. As they walked up to the door of the house Touya mentally berated himself for not saying anything to Yue. The fact was he knew their were issues between himself and the guardian that needed to be addressed. When it came to putting it all into words however, Touya found it harder to come up with a starting point for the discussion of the reeling mass of confusion that was his love life.  
  
Releasing Yue form his hold Touya fiddled with the house keys unlocking the door in the dark. He made a gesture for Yue to be quiet and the guardian just rolled his eyes as if to say "Do you think I'm stupid."  
  
The look almost made Touya burst out laughing because subtlety was not one of Yue's strong points, Yue tended to appear when he wanted to, be as loud as he wanted to, and do whatever he deemed necessary. The truth was that the only reason the guardian was silent now was because he thought it was in his best interest to do so otherwise no request Touya made would have kept him quiet.  
  
Touya crept up the stairs, and Yue, although he was to dignified to creep, followed. Touya walked to his sisters door, and knocked on it, he heard mumbles and the thud of someone rolling out of bed. Sakura cracked open the door appearing with messy hair in pink pajamas.  
  
"Touya it's so late...." Sakura mumbled. Touya pointed to Yue standing next to him. Sakura's sleepy eyes followed the direction his finger indicated, and focused on her moon guardian.  
  
"I think this belongs to you." Touya said. Sakura let out a yelp of surprise, and Touya indicated that she should be quiet.  
  
"I'll wake up Kero" Sakura whispered dashing back into her room. Yue followed her into the room without so much as a glance back at Touya. Touya shut the door and let out an exasperated sigh as he made his way back to his room.  
  
Touya couldn't help but feel left out, his sister had always dealt with the cards, but he had always been the one to deal with ghosts. With all Sakura had faced with the cards he should have felt confident she could deal with a few spirits, but could she? and more to the point did he want her to have to deal with that sort of thing? The answer was no in his mind, but he no longer had the power to handle that particular job. While he did not regret his choice in giving up his powers, he could not help but be frustrated with the fact that he could not do something that he once could. In a way he had lost one of his senses and the adjustment was difficult.  
  
Further more their was a sting of jealousy at Sakura for getting to be alone with Yue. Closing the door behind him as he entered his room, Touya messed up his short black hair in frustration. Touya let himself fall face down on his bed, letting the cool blankets absorb his body heat. He was tired but he couldn't sleep, he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, letting thoughts run through his mind until it finally ran blank.  
  
He had not been expecting the sound of his door opening about half an hour later, and since he had been running his mind in circles the whole time his nerves got the better of him when the door opened, and he sat bolt upright on the bed, at the unexpected sound, to see Yue stand in the doorway looking at him.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Yue asked as he slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. Touya blinked.  
  
"No I was still up." he answered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stood as Yue sat by the window.  
  
"You didn't have to get up." Yue stated looking out the window at the moon. His face was troubled and Touya remember what Yue had said about not wanting anything to follow them home.  
  
"Did something follow us from the park?" Touya asked.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well third chapter is up now which is interesting because originally this story was in my junk folder saved under the title "Potential story, but crap so far." no honestly that is what it is saved as on my computer *lol* so now you know the stories original title, but I think "Of Yin and Yang" Will work better for it in the long run. Special thanks to butterflydreaming for reviewing both my stories, sorry to say I will not be adding any more to my first story "The Kiss" because I'm afraid of messing it up, but if you want to look at it this way "The Kiss" can be read as a prequel to this story although you can read one story without reading the other and still understand what is going on. You are very right about the chapters, they should be longer, that would work much better. I'll keep that in mind when and if I write another story. Thanks always, Glasses 0-0 


	4. Existing in the same circle

Yue blinked up at him. "I wouldn't let that happen." Yue said firmly. "I promised you that I would protect Sakura. I would not have left her side if I thought for a second that it wasn't safe." Touya wrapped his arms around Yue, and rested his chin lightly on the guardians head.  
  
"Thank you." Touya whispered to him. Yue tried to stand up but Touya did not let go and held him sitting in the chair.  
  
"Touya! I am not Yukito." Yue grumbled as Touya sighed and released his hold on Yue. The guardian stood turning to face Touya.  
  
"Yes you are Yue, you and Yukito may be exactly opposite, but you are the opposites of the same person. You think I haven't figured that out by now? You may be opposite but you ARE exactly the same person. Yin and Yang exist in the same circle Yue I may not be an expert on magic but I know that much." Yue looked stunned, and then turned his back on Touya looking out the window again.  
  
"I am not like Yukito, I do not give my affections so willingly, nor would I act so stupid." Touya had been afraid that Yue would feel this way, he was even more afraid of what the guardian would answer to his next questions.  
  
"So then you have no feelings for me?" Touya tried to say the words flatly with out emotion, he did not want to pressure or guilt Yue into being gentle with his feelings. If Yue had no feelings for him he wanted to be told straight out. But his voice cracked once in the middle of the question and his chest felt tight as he stood there behind Yue waiting for an answer.  
  
The guardian shifted, his weight form one foot to another, and Touya wished desperately he could see Yue's face. Yue did not turn around and gave no answer. Touya couldn't wait any longer, he blurted out the next question quickly without thinking.  
  
"Is it because of Clow? because if that is why you don't have feelings for me, if it is because you still love him, I can respect that, it's okay but I have to know Yue... I have to..."  
  
Touya clenched his fists and looked at the ground, feeling angry and stupid for rambling on like that, but a hand caught him under the chin and he was forced to meet the cold, and deeply troubled looking blue eyes of Yue.  
  
"I think I have underestimated the amount of things you comprehend about me. I thought you perceived me as two different people, and because of that I thought that my past with Clow would not have to be addressed because you were in love with Yukito not Yue. I'm sorry that was deceptive of me." Yue dropped his hand from Touya's chin, but now Touya was unable to look away. He had to know the answers to his questions no matter how much it hurt.  
  
"Yue I can not be with Yukito if you have no feelings for me, if you have no feelings for me I know that deep down Yuki would never be able to be happy with me. If you still love Clow then I respect that because I love you. Yukito and Yue I don't want to force myself if I am not wanted."  
  
Yue's eyes widened at Touya's exclamation, then his expression softened. To Touya's surprise Yue grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled Touya close, Yue rested forehead to forehead with Touya. So close, Touya stood with the guardian holding tightly to his shirt, he stood trembling as waves of emotion ran through him, but he still needed an answer.  
  
"Touya." Yue spoke "You know me better than I have given you credit for, but if you have figured out that Yukito and I are one than how could you not see that if Yukito loves you above all others, how could my feelings be any less?"  
  
Yue found himself pulled into a powerful embrace, as Touya gently twined his fingers into Yue's long silver hair that reflected the light of the moon coming in through the window.  
  
"As to your second question Touya, I love Clow." Touya tensed and Yue felt him starting to pull away  
  
Authors Note: What!!!! Yue is still love with Clow but didn't he just say he loved Touya??? What am I doing?? How am I going to fix this in the next chapter? Oh wait I already know.... to bad for the rest of you, you're just going to have to wait and see for yourself. Tune in next time and find out. But ummm... well very nervous about the next part of the story, would you be mad at me if I told you I have the next chapter ready to go, but I haven't decided if I want to completely rewrite it? *nervous laugh* Well, we will see in any event the next chapter should be up soon unless I do decide to rewrite what I have. Thank you always for the reviews I have 8 at the moment and am hoping to hit 10 reviews soon. *exciting, but then again they might be death threats if I don't post the next chapters soon* Glasses 0-0' 


	5. The things that were said

Yue clutched onto Touya's shirt holding him there so he could not turn away.  
  
"But Clow is gone Touya and while my feelings for him will never change, my feelings for you will remain forever as well. Touya, you are not Clow, and you can never be compared to him. I fell in love with you because you are different from him. Clow was my creator and I loved him for that reason, but I have chosen to love you because of who you are not for what you have done or the powers you possess. I loved you before you gave me your power and now I can continue to be with you because you have given me your strength. Touya... I love you."  
  
It was all Touya needed to hear, and more than he ever had dared to hope for. He pulled Yue into a passionate kiss. Touya held Yue with one hand behind the guardians neck and another around his waist. He never wanted to let go. When the need for air finally won out and the kiss came to an end. Yue smiled letting out a chuckle.  
  
"To think all this time I've been jealous...." Yue said.  
  
"Of what Touya?" mumbled as he grudgingly stopped nibbling Yue's neck, and held Yue searching his blue eyes for an explanation.  
  
"Of myself." Yue answered. "I thought you only had feelings for Yukito, I never thought you would feel the same for me, if you did feel attracted to Yue and did not understand that we were the same person, it almost made me feel like you were cheating on me, by paying attention to Yue when you said you were in love with Yukito."  
  
Touya shook his head not sure how to respond to this confusing mess of a relationship they had. Yue seeing that he had satisfactorily stumped Touya, smiled and tugged the first button of Touya's shirt undone.  
  
"Besides I honestly couldn't see how you loved bubble headed Yukito over me. Now I know you love us both the same and as one person, and I can live with that." Touya frowned at the statement.  
  
"You really shouldn't say things like that about yourself. I you weren't you I don't think I'd be able to let you get away with saying that. If that makes any sense at all" Touya frowned at the garbled confused statement he had just made. He knew there was a point in there somewhere, but he didn't think it had come out right.  
  
Yue smiled and bit down on the collar of Touya's shirt with his teeth tugging it so a few more buttons came undone. Releasing the shirt collar Yue looked at Touya.  
  
"It does, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He said and Touya smiled as Yue pulled him into a kiss. Touya slid his hands through Yue's long silken hair, as Yue kissed his neck and pulled aside Touya's shirt nipping him between his neck and shoulder. Touya hissed as Yue bit his neck and the two met again in a passionate kiss. As Yue slid his hands down Touya's chest. Touya abruptly pulled Yue into an embrace that held him immobile, resting his chin again on the top of Yue's head.  
  
"Touya?" Yue questioned a little surprised that Touya would act so sudden and forceful.  
  
"I'm sorry... but I never want to let go... ever." Touya responded and continued to hold Yue, and for a good while Yue was content to be held, watching the moon outside the window, as Touya held him kissing him along the neck and tugging at a few strands of Yue's silver hair with his teeth.  
  
Deciding it was time to turn the tables on him Yue once again ran his hands down Touya's chest, as Touya had grudgingly loosed his embrace enough to allow Yue to move. Yue brought his hands down to Touya's waist slipping his thumbs beneath Touya's belt Yue pulled forward setting Touya off balance and tumbling him into bed before any objection could be voiced.  
  
Authors Note: Yes I'm leaving it there for now, gerrr I've been staring at this chapter for weeks and it still isn't the way I want it, but since my creativity has run dry for the moment I can't seem to make it any better and when ever I try to change it, it gets worse so I figured I better post it before I really screwed something up. The ending I have still isn't the way I want it either so I'm holding out on that until I can take another look at it. Man this story was going along so nicely too, it figures I would get a case of writers block near the end, not to mention getting distracted by another story I started typing out, not that, that story is going anywhere at the moment either. Don't worry I will finish this story I promise I wouldn't leave it hanging for you, if nothing else I'll eventually post the ending I already have if I can't come up with anything better but, rewriting the ending and maybe even this chapter might be a possibility if I get my creativity back anytime soon. Glasses 0-0 


	6. Lost in my own world

All that Touya could think was that for a moment he was in a world of silver, silver white hair pooled around him on the bed and the world spun, not only from the sudden fall but from the emotions that threatened to make him overflow.  
  
There bodies pressed against one another as Touya unclasped the high neck collar on Yue's shirt. Yue arched his back pressing close to Touya and meeting him in a deep kiss again.  
  
"Wait... wait! we can't..." Touya blushed "Not with everyone sleeping...."  
  
"Touya I'm shocked." Yue exclaimed fringing insult "Do you honestly think I would sleep with a person on a first date?"  
  
Touya looked as if he had been hit in the face with a board, Yue smiled and pulled him into a Kiss. Bright light seemed to flash in his mind, but when Touya opened his eyes he discovered that the light hadn't just been in his head. Yukito blinked up at him. Touya found himself blushing again, unsure of how exactly to explain what had happened to Yukito, who still had no memory of the time passed when Yue took over his consciousness.  
  
"Touya? what happened?" Yukito looked puzzled scanning the room with his eyes trying to determine where he was. The familiar setting of Touya's room registered in his mind, and he looked back to Touya who was still blushing.  
  
"Oh...." Yuki said snapping Touya out of stunned embarrassment. "Never mind." Yukito looked like he hadn't quite figured out what had exactly happened but rather lost interest in his own question. Yukito pulled Touya into a soft kiss as Touya gently brushed shaggy silver bangs from Yukito's eyes. Breaking off from the kiss, Touya removed Yukito's glasses and placed them on the night stand. Yukito peeled off Touya's opened shirt making sure to keep Touya's lips occupied with his own to prevent him from uttering any objection as the two slid under the covers.  
  
"Yuki..." Touya gasped in pleasure, as Yukito had managed to get Touya's pants open before he could object to... what was he objecting to again? Wait didn't Yuki even want an explanation for how he had ended up in Touya's room? "Yuki?" Touya tried to get the boy's attention, when a shudder of pleasure ran through him from his lovers advances. An explanation seemed to be the last thing Yukito wanted at the moment.  
  
Yukito had been dealing with popping in and out of consciousness as long as he could remember. Waking up from a black out to find himself safely in his lovers bed was the best thing Yukito could have imagined, and he was taking full advantage of the situation. Touya was of course fighting his advances at first but he was doing a really poor and insincere job of it. Yukito smiled kissing Touya and bringing him passed the point where his partner would attempt to persuade him that for some reason or other they should wait till another time to do this. Then Touya slid his hand down Yuki's waist to return the pleasure he had received, and the two lost themselves to the moment. With no further interruption or objections.  
  
The next morning Yukito woke in Touya's arms. Blinking up at him. He let out a content sigh tracing patterns with his finger along Touya's chest.  
  
"You think we were to loud?" Yuki asked innocently.  
  
"Probably...." Was all Touya said closing his eyes in content looking not at all concerned about the volume level of last nights events. Yukito's fingers traced a line up Touya's neck, coming across the tell tale mark of a love bite, which Yue had left behind.  
  
"Did I do that?" Yukito asked puzzled. Touya blinked probing the bite mark with his fingers. He smiled.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact you did." Touya commented with a smirk. Yukito blushed murmuring an apology. Touya just held the boy tightly in his arms. "And just for that I'm never letting you go."  
  
Yukito smiled wondering if that was supposed to be a threat or a promise. Holding Yukito in his arms, Touya's mind wandered off to the spirits in the park, he wondered if he should ask Sakura about it. No, he thought Yue was right he would be of no help in sorting things out, with out his power. It was difficult to let go of his power... It was always difficult to let go.  
  
Sakura would be all right, because Yue would be there to protect her, he had promised Touya he would, and Touya trusted that promise. Do I regret it? he wondered looking down at Yuki in his arms. Not for a second. He thought. I don't have to let go after all. He has my power now, and I am never letting go of him.  
  
"Touya?" Yukito asked with concern, snapping Touya back to reality.  
  
"hummm?" Touya mumbled encouraging Yukito to finish the question.  
  
"Where did you go?" Touya blinked at the question, embarrassed that Yukito had noticed how bad he had spaced out.  
  
"Sorry I just got lost in my own little world." Touya replied running his hands through Yukito's short silver hair.  
  
"It's okay." Yukito said closing his eyes. "I promise I'll always come and find you"  
  
Authors Note: crys sobs throws a fit, doesn't like this at all. Somehow my story ended up sounding like the dreaded "I'll never let go" scene from Titanic. Why me?? I haven't even watched Titanic. Oh I give up hits head on keyboard uih.lydsbfuhn Well thank you to all for sticking with me through my first story with multiple chapters. I'm sorry if it came out disappointing but I've given up fighting this one and just let it be what it was. Since changing it only made things worse. Any who as much as I had planned to stop writing after this fic I've kind of been ambushed by a Fruits Basket fic which is predictably going to crap as I write but as much as I like Touya and Yuki I think it's time for me to play with some characters who's dialogue I can really have fun with. Thanks a million to all my reviewers, I write the stories for me, but I post then for you ya know. Otherwise this thing would have gotten the good old recycle bin two chapters ago. Thank you for your support or criticize, which ever you choose to give, both are appreciated. Glasses 0-0  
  
(note: notice how Touya removed Yuki's glasses so they didn't get all smushed out of shape while they were fooling around, that was really considerate of him wasn't it? he's such a nice guy. A nice thing to do with any partner you have, who has glasses, because people with glasses tend to forget they are warring them. Just food for thought) 


End file.
